narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kameyō
}} Kameyō, revered as The Ice Goddess or Mistress of the Ice, is the only Hyōkage of Suishōgakure who hails from the there. Her team remains unknown also, her past having not been elaborated on. However, it is known that she had a husband and gave birth to a child, Kei sixteen years before the original plot. She also runs a ski resort in her village. History Sixteen years before the original plot, Kameyō gave birth to Kei, despite the absence of her deceased husband. She raised Kei all on her own. Personality At first, she comes off as a calm and peaceful person, but can be cruel and sneer at others given the right provocation﻿. She does have a temper that flares up dangerously if she's drinking something, such as creating sharp shards of ice when things aren't going the way she wants. Rarely, she'll show surprise on her face like when Kei revealed her friendship with . Kameyō is well-known for her mood swings, and this occur quite often, resulting in harm to an object, typically her desk. Despite this, she is a capable leader, and takes on a different, more calm personality that allows her to rule Suishōgakure correctly. She is more responsible, calm and even more determined to protect her village than with her other personality. Appearance Despite being over a hundred years old, Kameyō has the appearance of a very youthful woman with purple silver hair which is tied back with a dark-green ribbon (red in the manga), crystal-lavender colored eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth, which keeps her body cool in warm climates. She wears a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals. It has been hinted at that she uses a Youth Technique similar to to remain youthful, but this was never actually proven true. Abilities Ice Release Other Skills Plot Part 1 Chūnin Exam Arc As the Hyōkage, Kameyō attends the Finals of the Chūnin Exam, and upon meeting the Kazekage, whom is actually Orochimaru in disguise, she appears to notice that something is wrong with the Kazekage, though it was later revealed that she received word that the Kazekage had died before Sunagakure had. However, she notes that it would be dangerous and would put at risk if she were to say anything about it. Invasion of Konoha Arc Upon Orochimaru revealing himself, Kameyō was forced out of the battle upon Orochimaru shoving her aside, and knocking her off the top of the building. Before she could get back to Orochimaru, the put up a barrier, forcing her to remain out of the battle. She watched the two battle, occasionally noting power levels and such. She later grieves the death of and attends his funeral before leaving for Suishōgakure, later to return to to battle in the secondary Invasion of Konoha that would take place in the . Part ll Twelve Guardian Ninja Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Three-Tails Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Confining the Jinchūriki Arc Shinobi World War Arc Trivia Quotes (To Suishōgakure during the Fourth Shinobi World War) "This village is based on loyalty and nothing but it! We survive on our loyalty to our allies and nothing short of loyalty are we going to display here! Now, is the time, my friends, to show our loyalty to our allies!" (To ) "Becoming a Kage...is a truly wonderful dream, Naruto, but this is not just a position. It is a statement of respect, loyalty, and protection. Being a Kage does not mean that you are a true Kage, it only means that you have become an apprentice of those before you, and will achieve the title of Kage." Category:Female Category:Kage Category:Characters who's gender is female Category:Characters who's blood type is B Category:Browse Category:Kages Kameyō Kameyō